


I Can Smell Your Scent For Miles

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Play, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Merman!Yamaguchi, Mutual Penetration, Okay are you ready for these tags???, PWP, Selacorpus!Tsukishima, Sloppy Makeouts, gill kissing/teasing, mermaid anatomy, since he's you know...a shark, tentadicks, there's very little plot this is mostly just porn, tsukishima has two dicks, v minor but there, yeah you read those right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermen gettin' frisky underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Smell Your Scent For Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I swear I really will update YMN! I just have so many fic ideas that I wanted to work on some other stuff for a while...
> 
> In this story, Tsukishima is what's called a Selacorpus. Don't bother googling it, Alexis and I made the term up ourselves. Sela comes from the scientific word for sharks, Selachimorpha, and corpus is body. So shark-bodied! The plural form is Selacorpi, and possessive is Selacorpus'.

The water around him sways with an unfamiliar current, and Yamaguchi knows he’s in deep shit.

He’s lost, for one thing, which is bad enough as is, but he’s also pretty sure that he’s just wandered into enemy territory and he has no idea how to get home safely.

He’d only wanted to go for a swim, stretch his tail a little, maybe explore a kelp forest or two or find some dolphins to play with. Instead he’s traveling through an area that practically reeks of Selacorpi.

The Selacorpi are sleek and fast and violent, with the lower body of a shark and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. They’re exceedingly more territorial and brutal than actual sharks however, and are known for their savagery in every sea and ocean across the world. It just so happens that Yamaguchi’s clan lives next to a tribe of them.

Mermaids, unlike Selacorpi, have the lower bodies of fish and eels, and are considerably more peaceful. Yamaguchi’s tail is a dark but soft green, sprinkled with precise, round spots of brown, much like the freckles on his face and arms. It’s not necessarily a common look amongst his kind.

Sighing, Yamaguchi rounds the side of a coral reef, gills the color of his tail fluttering along his neck as he tries to make heads or tails of his surroundings. Is he even going in the right direction or is he simply headed deeper into trouble? He can’t tell anymore and he’s just considering the idea of turning around when the scent of Selacorpi, which had been fairly vague earlier, suddenly grows stronger.

"Oh, look at what we have here."

The voice, low and smooth and from behind him, has Yamaguchi whirling around. The reef is above him and to his right, leaving only smooth rock in that direction, and a drop off is to his left. In front of him is a Selacorpus. Yamaguchi has no self defense training, much less combat, and though he’s fairly fast he doubts he could out swim a Selacorpus for very long, and yet despite this he doesn’t feel particularly scared. There’s fear in him, yes, but not as much as what he thinks there logically should be considering he could possibly be facing his death.

It might have something to do with the Selacorpus not five feet from him.

He's seen a few Selacorpi before, not many, but enough to know this one doesn't look quite like the others.

His tail is extremely long, a rough sandy color, darker on top and softer underneath. It fades into enticingly pale skin, pink around his navel and nipples but smooth everywhere else. His face is symmetrical, features sharp in an aesthetically pleasing way, short blonde hair cut just above his ears to reveal the long line of his jaw. The eyes focused on Yamaguchi have slit pupils and are an entrancing mixture of amber and gold, so freezing cold they remind Yamaguchi of the deep sea.

"Ah," he says, realizing that that’s it. The Selacorpi he's used to are dark, with more bulk and an air of blood lust. This one oozes danger, but it doesn't seem quite the same. It’s his lighter complexion Yamaguchi thinks. If regular Selacorpi are akin to the dark parts of the ocean and night, then this one must be related to the moon with his bright eyes and soft colors.

He smirks, pink lips pulling up at the corner. And suddenly Yamaguchi realizes that he's been staring.

"We don't get a lot of mermen in these parts," he says, voice still that intoxicating baritone.

Yamaguchi can imagine not. Most mermen aren’t stupid enough to cross the boundary between their territories, because they knew they'd most likely never come back. He swallows hard, tells himself it doesn’t matter how attractive his killer is, and the Selacorpus laughs lowly.

"Nervous are we, Mr. Merman?"

"A-a little," he stutters, hands clenching and unclenching beside him. His tail flicks restlessly and he wonders if he’d be chased if he tried to run away. Judging by the way the Selacorpus' eyes dilate and follow the movement, he'd say yes. That’s okay he doesn’t really want to run away anyways.

“Oh, and why is that?” the Selacorpus asks, moving close enough that the odd scent of his kind (a mixture of blood, and something cool he can’t identify) completely fills Yamaguchi’s nose and gills, and he has to repress the urge to cough to try and clear them. Honestly it’s so distracting that he can’t even formulate a response, and after a moment of silence the Selacorpus moves even closer, one sharp clawed hand grabbing Yamaguchi’s chin gently.

“You shouldn’t be,” he continues, face inching closer, and now Yamaguchi can see the glint of razor like teeth behind pretty pink lips. That really shouldn’t be as exciting as Yamaguchi finds it, but the Selacorpus seems to sense his anticipation because he smirks. “I won’t hurt you. Not much anyways.”

“Ahh..,” Yamaguchi tries, gaze narrowing in on said lips and the dangers hiding just behind them. Is that pounding sound his heart? The rhythm is certainly not one of fear.

The Selacorpus makes a vague humming noise, swooping in close but stopping less than an inch away. “I’m Tsukishima by the way,” he murmurs, so close their mouths are brushing in something of a kiss, but the Selacorpus, Tsukishima, turns his head to the side instead and skims his lips across Yamaguchi’s jaw.

 “So,” he says, sounding completely conversational, “wanna play?”

The hand holding Yamaguchi’s chin slides down his throat, nimble fingers running idly over the gills there and he shudders, the sensation strong enough to make his stomach clench with sudden heat. It doesn’t help when another hand snakes its way down to Yamaguchi’s hip, stroking just at the sensitive line where skin melts into scales. He can feel his body responding positively, his breath hitching in his throat, which is why when he opens his mouth to speak the first thing that emerges is, “I thought you were going to eat me,” rather than some kind of protest.

The Selacorpus laughs, more of a rumble that Yamaguchi feels rather than an actual sound, and pulls the merman close enough that he can twine their tails together. “That can be arranged,” he murmurs, fingers flicking in such a way against Yamaguchi’s gills that another shudder races down his body and his lips part on a small gasp.

It’s odd, the sensation of Tsukishima’s tail against his. Yamaguchi’s is slick but ribbed from his scales, but the Selacorpus’ is smooth in one direction and harsh like sandpaper in the other, creating an interesting effect of opposing sensations. It’s definitely foreign, and when Tsukishima slides them together, moving slowly, Yamaguchi can’t decide if the burn it leaves behind is pleasant or painful.

“So,” Tsukishima says again, still kissing distractingly at Yamaguchi’s jaw.  

“So?” he echoes back.

“I asked you a question,” the Selacorpus responds, nipping softly just where Yamaguchi’s jaw meets his throat, and he inhales sharply at the fleeting feeling of those teeth against his skin. “And I expect an answer.”

Yamaguchi’s breath is coming considerably faster, and it shows when he says, “You wanted to know if I would play with you?”

Something about the wording, or maybe the way he says it, has Tsukishima laughing again as he licks and kisses a trail down the merman’s throat on the side opposite from where he’s still toying with Yamaguchi’s gills. “Yeah, I don’t like to play with unwilling partners.”

Mentally, Yamguchi tries to play off his decision as a ‘well if I don’t I’ll get eaten’ kind of thing, but he knows he means it when he says, “Yeah, I’ll play.”

He can feel Tsukishima grin against his skin, and then the Selacorpus is mouthing at his gills, tongue flicking against the webbing, his fingers playing with the other set. Yamaguchi can’t help the shaky moan that leaves him at that, and tentatively he raises his arms, boxed in by the Selcorpus’, to settle his palms against Tsukishima’s chest. He slides them up, feeling smooth skin and revealing in the hard muscle he finds beneath it, until his fingers encounter Tsukishima’s gills as well, thicker than Yamaguchi’s and not covered in scales but the odd sandpapery texture of his tail. When he runs the pads of his fingers along them horizontally he can feel Tsukishima shiver against him, all the way down to his fins, but Yamaguchi is only given a second to revel in the success because the Selacorpus is pulling back, one hand finding Yamaguchi’s chin again.

“Remember what I said about ‘not much’?” Tsukishima asks, voice gruffer than before, and that’s basically all the warning Yamaguchi gets before he leans in and sinks his teeth into the merman’s bottom lip. The hand on his hip smoothes up and down, as if trying to ease the pain a little, but Yamaguchi groans softly, the thrill and the danger of teeth that sharp in his flesh making something iron hot twist in his gut.

The Selacorpus licks his lips as he pulls back, his eyes dilating drastically as he inhales the scent of blood as it stains the water between them, the beige gills along his throat flaring wide. Yamaguchi simply stares at him, eyes wide, breathing too fast, until he tongues softly at the bleeding wound. The action sets Tsukishima into motion, and before Yamaguchi can really register what’s happening his chin is being tipped back and the Selacorpus is pushing a feverishly hot tongue into his mouth. It stuns him enough that he freezes, body stock still as that tongue swipes leisurely along his palate, along his teeth, under and around his own tongue, until finally it’s pushing and probing at his injured lip.

A small sound escapes him as pain dances just beneath his skin with every swipe of Tsukishima’s tongue, but it’s one of pleasure and excitement as the Selacorpus sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, greedily lapping at the still welling blood. Yamaguchi melts into him, eyes fluttering closed as Tsukishima groans and releases his lip, kissing the merman forcefully instead. He tastes of iron and heat and Yamaguchi loves the sharp sting when he plunges his tongue into the Selacorpus’ mouth and flicks it against his teeth.

The hand on Yamaguchi’s hip slips lower, sliding to his front to rub at the vertical slit centered just below his hips, normally hidden by scales. It’s not yet, but when a merman is aroused it’ll swell, pushing the scales aside and allowing it to open to release their cocks.  

The touch has Yamaguchi groaning lightly, and though his slit wasn’t swollen before it reacts eagerly to Tsukishima’s goading as he slides his fingers up and down, and teasingly presses them between the folds before withdrawing again. It’s not long before its spreading open, the inner edges already dripping in slick, and Yamaguchi pulls back from their kiss breathlessly to peer down his body at where the tips of Tsukishima’s fingers are beginning to push into him.

His arms have gone a little weak and he realizes he’s stopped playing with the Selacorpus’ gills, and is instead simply holding onto his shoulders. Tsukishima doesn’t seem to mind though, as he fingers move, a steady rocking motion that pushes them a little deeper each time and opens Yamaguchi’s slit further. With his chin to his chest, breath shaking out around small little moans, he can see that Tsukishima’s slit is swollen as well, the folds beginning to spread even without any stimulation. It’s wider, paler than his own, and it makes his mouth water when Tsukishima’s hips move a little to grind against Yamaguchi’s tail.

The water around them is growing cloudy with dissolved slick, blood, and the heavy scent of arousal, but neither party is particularly interested. Tsukishima dips his head until he can mouth at Yamaguchi’s ear, licking and scraping his teeth along the shell to make the merman shudder.

“Hey,” he murmurs, sucking the lobe between his lips. “Never got your name.”

Yamaguchi thinks that it’s probably not very important right now, but still opens his mouth to speak. He’s only able to get the “Ya-“ out before Tsukishima’s fingers are grazing the head of his cock, still buried in his slit, and the word ends on a moan.

“Ya?” Tsukishima repeats, and though Yamaguchi can’t see his face he sounds amused.

His lips part but all that leaves him is another moan, shakier than the last, as Tsukishima gently but firmly begins to guide his cock out into the water between them, coated heavily in slick. It’s a paler shade of green than his scales and the flesh is smooth and hot, speckled with the same darker marks that are on his tail, the tip tapered and the base, once it’s been fully extended, thick and round.

The Selacorpus laughs lowly, dropping his forehead to rest against Yamaguchi’s shoulder so that they’re both watching as his pale fingers wrap around the head and squeeze gently. “Well Ya,” he says, and the merman cuts in.

“Yamaguchi.” It comes out a little shaky, but his voice gets stronger as he goes on, hands loosening their grip on Tsukishima’s shoulders to slide down his well muscled chest. “My name is Yamaguchi.”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says, as if testing it out, and the way his name sounds in the Selacorpus’ mouth should be criminal. “I like that.”

The merman hums, hands still mapping a path downwards, slowly because he’s enjoying dipping his fingers along the lines of Tsukishima’s body, the heat of his skin, the way he shifts ever so closely, pushing his body into Yamaguchi’s touch.  When he finally reaches the Selacorpus’ slit, it’s already opened and the head of his cock is beginning to push through the folds.

Only, there’s not just one.

Just beneath the first, a soft off-white color, glistening with slick a little thinner and a little more creamy than Yamaguchi’s, is a second, and he trails his fingers over both wonderingly as they emerge.

Tsukishima shudders against him but still laughs again. “Selacorpus have two since we’re related to sharks. Cool right?”

More like hot is what Yamaguchi wants to respond with, but he just helps pull them out little by little, fascinated. They’re longer than his, thinner as well, though they don’t taper the same way his does. Maybe it’s a difference in species. He doesn’t particularly care. The space between them is limited and it means that all three of their cocks are pressed together, and if he shifts his hips they slide, pulling small gasps from both of them.

Tsukishima had moved his hands to Yamaguchi’s hips to give him room to work, but one sneaks back around to press long, clever fingers into the merman’s slit once more, one just above his dick and one just below. They slide in easily, cooler than Yamagchi’s feverish skin and his breath whooshes out of his chest, his hands flexing by his sides as he debates where he should put them to use next.

“Ever done this before?”  the Selacorpus asks, pulling his fingers out and then pushing them back in, repeating the motion until he has a steady rocking motion and Yamaguchi is practically quivering beneath him. He kisses at the merman’s shoulder, his gills, scrapes his teeth along his skin until Yamaguchi is twisting his hands into Tsukishima’s hair, pulling gently on the short strands.

Though thoroughly distracted, Yamaguchi can at least manage a one wore response. “No,” he admits, not particularly ashamed of the fact, and Tsukishima doesn’t seem to mind either as he just hums and reaches up to grab one of the merman’s hands in his own (the one not currently fingering Yamaguchi that is).

“Here, I’ll show you how,” he murmurs. All it takes is him guiding Yamaguchi’s hand to his slit for the merman to get the picture, and he presses his index finger just above the Selacorpus’ cocks, touching but not entering yet.

“Right here?”

Tsukishima pushes his hand down, lower. “In between,” he commands, though its gentle, and Yamaguchi gets the idea that he’s a great multi-tasker because the rocking of his fingers hasn’t slowed or stopped at all during this. The merman does as he’s told though, pressing into the Selacorpus’ slit in between his cocks, brushing both with his movement and making Tsukishima’s breath come a little faster.

“There, just like that.”

Neither speaks after that, but it’s far from silent. Between them is the sound of their breathing, uneven and ragged but matched as they fall into a rhythm, and the wet noise of them pressing into each other, fingers coated in slick, cocks bumping and sliding together with their movements.

It’s good. It’s really good. It’s so good Yamaguchi feels like he might be melting a little, he’s burning up from the inside out, his fins are curling and if Tsukishima’s tail wasn’t wrapped around his it’d surely be limp and useless.

It’s also not enough.

Yamaguchi has never done this before but he knows the basics of how everything is supposed to work, and he also knows that it can get way, _way_ better. If only he could convince Tsukishima to hurry things along.

Biting his injured lip doesn’t produce anymore blood, but it does send a new spark of pain down Yamaguchi’s spine. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he pulls his fingers out of the Selacorpus suddenly, and leans forward to dig his teeth into a pale shoulder. Hard.

Of course his bite isn’t anything like Tsukishima’s, not with his blunt teeth, but the blonde still moans under him, the hand rocking into Yamaguchi finally losing it’s rhythm as he stutters and draws his tongue roughly along the merman’s gills in retaliation.

Yamaguchi doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of the Selacorpus’ distraction, rocking his hips forward so that his cock slips between Tsukishima’s, the head brushing his slit but not pushing in as he draws back and slides forward again. It’s an awkward motion with Tsukishima’s fingers still inside him, and the Selacorpus grunts, pulling them out only to press on Yamaguchi’s stomach firmly to stop his movement.

“You’re too impatient,” he chides as Yamaguchi releases his shoulder, drawing back to watch the Selacorpus with wide, hungry eyes. But he still positions them carefully, creating a hole with his hand around their cocks to keep them in place while he moves his hips forward slowly until they’re sinking into each other, inch by inch.

The stretch is big. Tsukishima’s cocks are certainly thicker than his slender fingers, and even spaced out as they are, one above Yamaguchi’s and one below, right where the Selacorpus was fingering him open, it’s still a bit painful. He can feel himself adjusting to it though, and the slow steady sink is good. The feeling of his own cock pressing into Tsukishima’s slit, cocooned by the Selacorpus’ cocks on two sides, is even better, and it’s good enough that the initial pain is ridiculously easy to ignore. Still though he waits, letting Tsukishima bring them together until they’re hip to hip, buried in each other, breathing heavily as they adjust.

“Shit,” Tsukishima groans after a moment, cupping Yamaguchi’s face with both hands and kissing him absolutely breathless. When they break apart both of their gills are flared, fighting for air, but that doesn’t stop the Selacorpus from sliding his hands down to Yamaguchi’s hips to hold him in place while he thrusts his own forward slowly, carefully.

And if Yamaguchi thought he couldn’t breathe before, he really can’t when Tsukishima repeats the motion, building it up until they’re rocking steadily against each other. It doesn’t hurt, it’s only _good,_ so fucking good, his cock enveloped in hot, wet heat, and his slit pierced deep inside, the Selacorpus’ cocks rubbing and hitting places he wasn’t even aware he had with each thrust.

Blindly Yamaguchi throws his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, holding on to him loosely as he tries to kiss him again. It’s difficult with their movements, and the merman catches more teeth than anything else so he just clings to Tsukishima instead, mouthing absently at his collarbone. It’s really all Yamaguchi can do, simply hold tight and let the Selacorpus do the work, his back arching with each roll of his hips, pale skin enticing over the flow of his muscles. His fingers play over the sensitive skin just above Yamaguchi’s tail, pinching and teasing and rubbing small circles so that the merman feels absolutely electric, like he’s coming apart at the seams bit by bit. Each thrust has him shaking, Tsukishima is so tight around him, his slit is practically gushing slick around Yamaguchi, and the Selacorpus’ cocks are so thick in his own, pushing him open wide and lighting his insides on fire.

It’s when one hand slides to rest in the center of his back and Tsukishima murmurs, “What are you saying? Speak up,” that Yamaguchi realizes he’s moaning and muttering under his breath, practically dizzy with pleasure.

“God,” he groans, forcing his voice slightly louder, and then louder still, “oh my god please don’t stop, right there, please!”

Under normal circumstances, Yamaguchi would probably be rather embarrassed by the profanities and pleas spilling from his lips, but right now he can hardly think straight much less muster the strength to feel something useless like embarrassment. Not when Tsukishima lets out a deep, guttural sounding moan, his hands tightening to claws where he’s holding the merman and his pace increases suddenly, becoming fast and brutal.

“Keep talking,” he demands, sounding absolutely wrecked, jaw clenched tight around the words. “Fuck, just keep talking, say my name.”

Yamaguchi tries, he does, but the whole word just won’t come out, it’s always cut short by his gasping breath, the high whine in the back of his throat. “Tsukki!” he cries, “oh god Tsukki, please, harder, come on, holy shit don’t stop Tsukki, harder!”

They’re making a mess of the water with all their slick and they’ve probably scared away all the fish in a half mile radius, but Tsukishima happily obliges and thrust his hips as hard and as fast as he can, sharp nails indenting Yamaguchi’s skin as they cling desperately to one another. All rhythm is forgone simply for speed and haste and the too much not enough slide of hot flesh inside, the stretch of two cocks in Yamaguchi’s slit, the feeling of Tsukishima’s opening around him. He’s reaching a crescendo and he’s reaching it fast, his skin buzzing, mind blank, mouth forming words that he can hardly hear much less understand, all he knows is that he needs _more, god more please right there don’t stop right fucking there oh my god please please please please please_

Yamaguchi comes first with a bubbling moan that spills out of his chest, cock throbbing, his whole body alight with an electric current that flows through his very bones. Tsukishima rides him through it, voice shaking as he curses, and he bites down on Yamaguchi’s name when he comes as well.

The feeling of the Selacorpus’ cocks gushing inside him, their lengths pulsing, hot fluid filling his insides, sends Yamaguchi over the edge before he even has a chance to climb back up from the first orgasm, and he comes a second time.

They come down together, Yamaguchi’s arms around Tsukishima’s neck, Tsukki’s around the merman’s waist, until they soften and slip out of each other. Cum and slick slide lazily from them as their cocks retract, slits closing around them, and the Selacorpus is the first to move.

He sighs contentedly, leaning in to kiss gently at Yamaguchi’s gills.

Yamaguchi laughs, running his fingers through Tsukishima’s blonde hair as he asks jokingly, “So do you seduce every merman you come across or am I a special case?”

There’s a grumble of “Of course not,” as the Selacorpus leans into him, burying his face in the crook between Yamaguchi’s neck and shoulder and really he couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.

Sure they have to be careful being from different tribes and all, considering their species are supposed to be rivals, but that’s never been too huge of a block for them. Plus it makes roleplaying like this rather exhilarating; Tsukki the big bad Selacorpus, out to score himself a little blood and fun, Yamaguchi the confused virgin, lost where he’s not supposed to be, but more than willing to go along with anything Tsukishima suggests.

Yamaguchi tongues the split in his lip and smiles, continuing to pet his post-coital boyfriend.


End file.
